The purpose of this supplementary proposal is to reinstate funding for one of four projects associated with the funded NIA program project 1P01 AG17553-01, "Population-based multidisciplinary study of centenarians." Upon subsequent review, NIA staff funded Project 4 for Year 1 only to conduct pilot studies and recommended that a supplementary proposal would be necessary to respond to specific reviewers' comments in order to receive continued support. Extensive pilot studies were conducted in 2000 and 2001 to support and clarify issues for the supplemental project. This Program Project is a multidisciplinary population-based study of centenarians in North Georgia. Our goal is to elucidate the roles of biological, psychological, and social factors that are pertinent to the survival and functioning of this population. We propose to develop and employ probability-sampling frames to select representative samples of centenarians and of younger control populations residing in a set of designated counties in Georgia. Projects 1 and 2 will focus on biomedical aging mechanisms among centenarians, including genetics and the relationship between cognitive function and neuropathology. Projects 3 and 4 will concentrate on psychosocial mechanisms, including studies of neuropsychologic correlates of functional capacity and adaptational processes. Synergy among and between projects and core data will be addressed within each project. These activities will be supported by five cores: the Administrative Core will govern the Program Project activities; Core B will provide the sampling frame and ascertain subjects for all four projects; Core C will recruit and test all subjects for the projects. Core D (Cell, Blood & DNA Bank) will process and distribute the blood for analysis for the Core Data and Projects 1 & 3. Core E will be responsible for the input of data, archiving, and comprehensive data management and statistical analysis activities for all four projects. In this way, the Program Project is designed to examine multidisciplinary contributions to longevity and functioning of centenarians, maximizing interrelationships among biomedical and psychosocial factors.